User blog:Whiptoungbulborb8/My view on the Tubbybots!
Before u say I copied Tup, I didn't. This is how I see the tubbybots. ''' '''So if I ever RP as them this is How they would be. Beta Po is a smart tubbybot, but she perfers to act retarded because she doesn't want anyone to uncover her true intelect. She only becomes smart if there is a crisis and she needs to help her friends. She likes to read books about eyes and she also smokes cigars sometimes to relax. Beta Laa-Laa is a Very inteligent tubbybot who has a degree in Physics. She can build guns and homes and is a humanitarian. She doesn't like to be in relationships because she thinks she will be attacked at night if she ever got in a fight with her spouse. Beta Dipsy is an average in smarts tubbybot who has trouble solving math problems and science equations. Unlike his smarts, he is very strong and can lift almost three times his weight. He sometimes lifts the closed doors in the office to check for night guards. He loves to eat donuts and drink tubby custard Beta Tinky Winky is smart, but is really slow and has to crawl around to move from place to place. He is constantly trying to flirt with either Beta Po or Beta Laa-Laa but never seems to succeed. He wishes to sit in the sun one day and grow his legs back. FNATL 1 Noo-Noo is a quiet Vaccum and doesn't really speak. He will sometimes chime in with other people's comments by saying "I agree" and "Certainly". He usually just appears out of nowhere at the most random times. Po is an average in smarts tubbybot. She was never able to see, so she doesn't speak fluent english except for her commonly said phrases. She usually talks in a way that is missing words or that the grammar is not in correct context. She likes to stalk night guards as she finds them attractive, even if she can't see. Laa-Laa is quite stupid and she does not know how to use caps in her sentences. She tries to be the center of attention a lot of times and tries to act strong when she actually ends up squishing herself in the process. Although she is dumb, she can fix computers, but that's all she can do. Dipsy is almost exactly like his beta counterpart, but he is a tad bit more inteligent. He is now Australlian and loves to eat Macaroni and Cheese while watching Regular Show. He only watches it until he's done, then he turns off the TV and looks for Laa-Laa, his Omega Crush. If He can't find her, He waits for regular show to come back on then repeats the process. Tinky Winky is Smart and Strong, but he usually rides around on Noo-Noo to get around since he is not mobile with his legs. He usually eats Hot Cheetos and Doritos Dinamatas because he wants to breathe fire, so he believes that eating spicy things will give him fire breath. He constantly tries to breath fire on anyone who comes in his path, but embarrassingly fails. FNATL 2 Noo-Noo v.2 is identical to his First form but he doesn't appear randomly. He instead just follows people around when he feels like it Po v.2 is often confused about many things and is kind of awkward. She doesn't look into people's eyes when they talk and she looks away at various times while talking to Dipsy v.2. She considers everyone her friend but doesn't talk to them at all unless she has to. Laa-Laa v.2 is brave and strong. Apparently she was created by a warrior of some sort and has his blood in her robotic system. She barges in on people and pretends to assasinate them or capture them. She also rides around on Noo-Noo like a horse, and eats Wild Birds for meat. She acctually was embarrassed that she landed ontop of Tinky v.2 when noo-noo suddenly stopped once and she fell off of him. Dipsy v.2 is a really dumb tubbybot who does not speak english. He seems to speak a language known as "Paperclipian" And all of his sentences contain something about Paperclips. He gets afraid of Noo-Noo because of his noises and screams PAPERCLIP when he sees him, then hides under a table. Tinky v.2 Is the smartest V.2 Of all, but is not very strong. He loves to sing and he also likes to excersize so that he can get strong one day. He has a crush on Laa-Laa v.2 and he also owns Noo-Noo 2 As a Pet, because as a V.1 He used to ride him around the resturaunt. The Voice trumpet is Stupid as well, and only speaks in a low garbled tone. He is the one who appears out of nowhere now and he hates everyone. In fact, he once stole Noo-Noo's brush and didn't give it back until about two weeks later. Old Po Hasn't changed much but she seems to have become smarter since she crawls through the vents to get food from the kitchen while noo-noo is away. FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo in the third game hasn't changed much. He still makes his occasional remarks but now he spits out Employee #3's corpse in front of his friends when he gets mad and tells them that "This will be you next" Proto Po is a White girl. Literally. That's her intelect and strength summed up into one word. She makes remarks like "omg rly?" and "did you like my selfaie?" when someone says something. There will never be a time that she doesn't have a starbucks cup in her hand or a chipoltle burrito bowl. She constantly takes selfies with every tubbybot, even Proto Tinky, who Can't stand her since she comes three times a day to his hole just to snapchat him coming out. I'll continue it soon again. Hope you liked! Category:Blog posts